The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Traditional systems of real-time content provision, such as broadcast TV of live sports, concerts, and news, may usually be able to provide content to users captured from different viewpoints (views). A view may include, for example, in a sports game, one of multiple cameras shooting from multiple angles, zoom in or out, slow motion, replay, and game statistics. In order to set the best view for users (e.g., viewers of the displayed content), a human director may manage the selection of content (i.e., which view) provided to user devices operated by the users.
These broadcast systems may have limited or no feedback from users and may not be adaptive in real time. Lack of feedback from users may place great responsibility on the human operator, who may need to make decisions in real time and assess the best content view that may interest the users. Further, a human operator may add latency to content provision that may tamper users' experience. Also, in the absence of user feedback, the broadcast systems may provide the same view to all the users. Accordingly, users, who by nature may have different viewing preferences, e.g., due to differences in mood, culture, age, geographic location, and the like, may be forced to accept the common view of content as set by the human operator.